<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（五）宴安鸩毒 by AngryXu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111666">（五）宴安鸩毒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu'>AngryXu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 全员恶人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本章作者LOFTER【白粥放三勺糖】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kong Xue'er/Zhao Xiaotang, Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, 三七, 棠雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（五）宴安鸩毒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>始作俑者赵小棠正坐在SOS总监控室里对着显示器幸灾乐祸，数块屏幕中最大的一块连接着这家夜总会里最大的包厢。</p><p> </p><p>屏幕里的许佳琪刚刚把脱下来的外套甩出去，不偏不倚地落在被一群公子哥围在最中间的男人脸上。</p><p> </p><p>忽然到来的黑暗对视觉造成的冲击力必然不小，不然那男人在拽下遮住眼睛那件泛着幽香的短款皮衣之后，也不会带上那样色眯眯的表情。</p><p> </p><p>包厢里灯光昏暗迷离，肆无忌惮的淫靡气息在宽敞的包厢里翻滚，许佳琪坐在一把装饰浮夸又奢华的椅子上，隔着宽敞的矮茶几跟对面一群蠢蠢欲动的公子哥们对望。</p><p> </p><p>对面长沙发上大多数人都只是空有一副被酒色掏空的皮囊，目光肆无忌惮地在许佳琪身上游走，若非最中间的人还没出声，怕是早就要扑上来把她拆解成块吞进肚里。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪上身只剩一件黑色抹胸，下身是紧身的黑色绒面热裤，修长脖颈上的细丝带是孔雪儿帮着系上的，一个饱满的蝴蝶结歪着系在颈后。</p><p> </p><p>细带高跟鞋挂在纤细的脚踝上，许佳琪歪在椅子里，抬起一条腿翘在茶几上，扬扬下巴示意中间那人</p><p> </p><p>“帮我脱掉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色玻璃茶几上的果盘里，圆润饱满的葡萄紫的发黑，上好的青提晶莹剔透，高跟鞋上的细带在昏暗的灯光下看起来格外容易被扯断，皮肤下的血管顺着脚背优美的弧线纠缠不清。</p><p> </p><p>旁边一个公子哥猛地一拍桌子：</p><p> </p><p>“段少也是你敢……”</p><p> </p><p>呵斥的话被正中间的人瞪回去，那公子哥讨了个没趣，恨恨地剜一眼许佳琪。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪也不恼，只转头轻飘飘地瞟一眼那人，又扭过来对着中间的男人笑得轻佻：</p><p> </p><p>“段少，帮我脱鞋。”</p><p> </p><p>鞋上的碎钻在光影下熠熠生辉，男人看起来颇为孱弱的手指搭上鞋子搭扣，颤巍巍的解开那根细带，许佳琪把脚收回来，只把鞋子留在那人手里，她又翘起另一条腿，用高跟鞋踩住男人的手。</p><p> </p><p>“还有这只。”</p><p> </p><p>本是与情色没什么太大关系的动作，被许佳琪这么一做却充满了挑逗意味。</p><p> </p><p>“你们这儿还挺会玩……”</p><p> </p><p>那段少故作潇洒的撩一下头发，又俯下身去解了另一只高跟鞋的细带。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪捻了颗葡萄，把两只光脚翘在茶几上，慢慢悠悠把葡萄塞进嘴里，圆溜溜的葡萄在一边的腮帮子里顶起来鼓鼓的一小块，她咬着葡萄含含糊糊地问：</p><p> </p><p>“还有更好玩的您要玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>对面的男人喉结动了动，又瞟了一圈旁边的狐朋狗友们，许佳琪勾着脚尖就要把他手里的一双鞋挑走</p><p> </p><p>“不玩就算了喔。”</p><p> </p><p>挑在脚尖的高跟鞋摇摇欲坠，男人伸手握住即将被勾走的鞋：</p><p> </p><p>“玩！”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪光脚踩上茶几上的呼叫铃：</p><p> </p><p>“段少真是个爽快人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>铃声响起的那一瞬间，七仰八叉躺在监控室老板椅上的赵小棠来了精神，旁边另一块屏幕里的孔雪儿冲着监控伸手比了个OK。</p><p> </p><p>好戏开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿叮叮咣咣推进来一辆装满酒的小推车，车架上层层叠叠的玻璃杯把光折射出一种旖丽的光彩，桌上本来就迷三道四的人又被她勾去大半条命。</p><p> </p><p>若是说光着脚的许佳琪是狐狸洞里修炼千年的大尾巴狐狸，那推着推车进来的孔雪儿就该是初出茅庐的小狐狸，勾人的本事虽是还没学到十成，那身段和与生俱来的狐媚气息就能让人酥了大半。</p><p> </p><p>推车稍微有点沉，根本不用等许佳琪起身帮忙，就已经有一两个离得近的“绅士”起身来帮她了。</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠亲自设计的奢华黑色烫金酒水单被孔雪儿抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>她弯腰撩开许佳琪脸侧的头发，贴着她的耳朵说了句什么，殷红的嘴唇几乎快要贴上她的耳廓，只可惜屋里的音乐声盖过了孔雪儿的声音。</p><p> </p><p>这画面落到对面一群纨绔子弟眼里也该是副值得珍藏的油画，只可惜他们永远不会知道孔雪儿说的是</p><p> </p><p>“小棠刚刚把你跳舞时候的监控录下来，然后发到群里了。”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪内心警铃大作，在心里把赵小棠狠狠骂了一遍，又仰头勾住孔雪儿的脖子，压低了声音说：</p><p> </p><p>“你身上这带子，赵小棠缠的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“等会让她在监控室看着我怎么给你拆下来。”</p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿的脸在包厢里昏暗的灯光下蓦地红了，又瞬间换了七八种颜色，许佳琪“哼”了一声，又面不改色从孔雪儿怀里抽出酒水单：</p><p> </p><p>“各位都要点什么酒呢？”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪光着脚踩上茶几，灵巧地踮着脚尖穿过茶几上的果盘和酒杯，期间不知道是故意还是无意中踢翻了一只还剩大半杯红酒的高脚杯，红酒倾倒在她的脚踝上，顺着踮起的脚滑落到脚背，最后滑落到脚趾。</p><p> </p><p>沾着红酒的脚最终停在茶几边缘，许佳琪居高临下的把酒水单甩在坐在沙发最边缘的公子哥身上：</p><p> </p><p>“就从你开始吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿的抹胸上松松垮垮缠了好几根缎带，许佳琪跪坐在茶几上单手攀着她的肩膀，闭上眼睛用牙随意咬住抹胸上一根缎带，另一只手摸摸索索地把缎带扯下来。</p><p> </p><p>接连扯下来的好几根缎带被许佳琪捏在手里，闭着眼睛她都能想得到孔雪儿现在一定是垂着眼睛低着头，只会盯着自己的头顶一脸不知所措的表情，也能想得到赵小棠这会一定在监控室里气得跳脚发誓今晚一定要把她从160里赶出去。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪在心里骂着赵小棠，手上贴着孔雪儿面不红心不跳的在她身上占尽便宜后，才扯下挂在她身上最后一根带子。</p><p> </p><p>沙发上早已蠢蠢欲动几个公子哥顺从地依着孔雪儿和许佳琪用缎带蒙住他们的眼，那段少轻笑一声：</p><p> </p><p>“花样还挺多。”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪扭头朝正在给他们倒酒的孔雪儿递了个眼色，孔雪儿心领神会地点点头，又没什么气势地瞪她一眼。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪坐在茶几上笑着伸手拽了男人的领带，把他拉近自己：</p><p> </p><p>“花样不多怎么能钓住您呢？”</p><p> </p><p>男人摸索着把手顺着领带抚上许佳琪拽住领带的那只手：</p><p> </p><p>“那不知道你，今晚有没有………”</p><p> </p><p>视线受阻，一个冰凉的东西忽然贴到他嘴边，甘醇的酒香迅速涌入鼻腔，是酒，他就着酒杯饮下送到嘴边的酒，正想评价一番，却忽然察觉到不对。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪猛地松开领带，狠狠地推了他一把：</p><p> </p><p>“老娘今晚可没空陪你！”</p><p> </p><p>嗓子如着了火一般开始灼烧，恐惧从喉咙一下子蹿到天灵盖，他想说话，想喊“酒里有毒！”想问她到底是谁，张开嘴却发不出任何声音。</p><p> </p><p>想要把眼上蒙着的带子拽下来，四肢却根本不受控制地颤抖，又感受到旁边人同样的颤抖，如同触了电般无法停歇。</p><p> </p><p>恐惧在黑暗里肆意蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>一只脚踩在他胸口上，力气之大甚至可以听到身体里的骨头“咔啪”的闷响，那先前迷得他神魂颠倒的声音对他说：</p><p> </p><p>“久闻段少大名，今日见了却只想对你说一句话。”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪光脚踩在他胸前，脚下一字一顿地用了力气</p><p> </p><p>“你—妈—死—了！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孙芮带着刘令姿怒气冲冲“哐当”一脚踹开包厢门的时候，屋里的三个大活人都被她吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪光脚踩着一具尸体翘着二郎腿坐在茶几上，手里拎的一串葡萄被她吃的所剩无几，孔雪儿横着躺在奢华大椅子里，两条腿搭在扶手上晃悠，赵小棠任劳任怨的正拎着一具尸体确认有没有死透。把她吓得手一松，尸体的头直直砸到了脚上，疼得她龇牙咧嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“孙芮！我告儿你！你要是把这门踹坏了我可扣你工资！”</p><p> </p><p>挎着大包抄着可乐瓶的孙芮刚看清屋里的情况，正要开口怼赵小棠的时候，另一边的许佳琪跳起来，拎着葡萄跨到沙发上就往孙芮身上蹦。</p><p> </p><p>“诶？彤彤也来了，你吃提子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>刘令姿抱着塑料袋里的鱼和小恐龙公仔，绕过抱在一起的许佳琪和孙芮，接过了孔雪儿递给她的青提。</p><p> </p><p>“嚯！彤彤，哪弄的鱼啊！？给我瞅瞅。”</p><p> </p><p>“三哥弄的，说改天红烧一条清蒸一条。”</p><p> </p><p>另一边的孙芮托着挂在她身上的许佳琪，匆匆忙忙把许佳琪嘴对嘴喂给她的葡萄咽下去，往赵小棠那边挪几步，抬脚踹上她屁股：</p><p> </p><p>“你干哈呢你赵小棠！那视频咋能给我往群里发呢昂？”</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠接过刘令姿手里的鱼正要仔细观察，听了这话分神瞪了一眼她抱着的许佳琪：</p><p> </p><p>“我还有更刺激的，等会我去监控室调出来给你发……嚇！这不血红龙嘛！？”</p><p> </p><p>“孙芮你要是敢把这玩意儿给我清蒸红烧了，我就把你跟kiki炒鱿鱼！”</p><p> </p><p>包厢里的几个人都凑近去看赵小棠手里的鱼，孙芮也抱着许佳琪往她身边挪了挪：</p><p> </p><p>“我看你像个铁板鱿鱼！”</p><p> </p><p>“这啥玩意红龙？”</p><p> </p><p>“不就一pe鱼，你为这就要把我俩这老优秀的员工给炒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还是兄弟吗？”</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠往一边歪一下身子着拎着鱼就要给她科普：</p><p> </p><p>“这是血红龙！这鱼……诶呀！！”</p><p> </p><p>脚上凉飕飕的……</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠低头一看，自己的鞋被孙芮踩掉了……</p><p> </p><p>难得最先反应过来的孔雪儿用力一拍大腿指着孙芮</p><p> </p><p>“你是何居心！？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“行了啊行了啊，甭玩了。”</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠把鱼塞到刘令姿怀里，摆摆手示意闹成一团的几个人：</p><p> </p><p>“彤彤，帮我给你姐发个微信说一声咱们这会儿准备回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你俩——”她冲着孙芮跟许佳琪翻了个白眼“搂搂抱抱的，一边儿去！别挡着我收拾东西！”</p><p> </p><p>孙芮朝着她扮个鬼脸，抱着许佳琪往旁边挪挪。</p><p> </p><p>“许嘎琪，你鞋呢？飞了！？”</p><p> </p><p>“弄脏了……”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊塞着葡萄，勾着孙芮的脖子让她往沙发那边看，她的高跟鞋在几个尸体之间隐隐漏出了个鞋尖。</p><p> </p><p>“行吧，那你外套呢？也搁那堆里呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊！”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪咬着半颗葡萄就往她嘴边送，孙芮也从善如流的咬过来，嚼着葡萄嘟嘟囔囔：</p><p> </p><p>“你可真行啊许佳琪，可真能耐！”</p><p> </p><p>“你这脚上还给我整的都是酒……”</p><p> </p><p>“太埋汰了！”</p><p> </p><p>“改天再给你买新的得了……”</p><p> </p><p>“你等会把我外套穿上昂！”</p><p> </p><p>“瞅瞅你这衣服短的！”</p><p> </p><p>“你说你这没鞋可咋整？”</p><p> </p><p>“光着脚回去啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“三哥哥你好狠的心！”许佳琪摆出一脸委屈相，一巴掌拍在她身上“就不能抱我回去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呀！又开始了，你看看，又开始给我演了。”</p><p> </p><p>旁边的刘令姿低着头笑起来，正亲自收拾包厢的老板赵小棠拽着一具尸体冲着她俩“呕”了一下：</p><p> </p><p>“行了许佳琪，我要yue出来了！”</p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿塞了颗青提在嘴里：</p><p> </p><p>“直男！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>